Secrets Revealed
by TomFeatherhill
Summary: In the distant future, Sonic and his friends are on-the-run, going separate ways, after Queen Aleena was overthrown. Ever since, hate was showed to them in the belief that they won't cause peace. But when Eggman dares to take over the United Federation, the truth behind them will be proven, and secrets will be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sonic was one of the heroes of the day, protecting London and its people. That was beforehand, however. It was before the Queen – his mother – was overthrown. He had been chased down, to be executed or hanged or something else. He hated the new Government. It offered things the old Commonwealth had, only stricter. Ever since the change, he hid with a false identity, to blend into the United Federation.

We no longer need heroes, the President said, when he took the spot. All we need is technology because of its reliability. Heroes will stop if they want to, while technology is always there to protect us. The day before, the United Federation won an invasion by Eggman, without Sonic's help. Just when London was about to be blown up, robots quickly resolved the problem. And that was when the crowd showed hatred towards the hedgehog.

That was 10 years ago, when the world was still settling in. Sonic is now just an average British man with the qualities of one. But this day, that will change. On this day, Sonic will lead his nation to victory. On this day, he will be recognised as a hero once more. And on this day, he will be known as Sonic once again.

"Oh… it's midnight… who the hell would call me at this time," Sonic said, reaching for his phone. "Unknown Caller? Hmm."  
Sonic answered the call, saying "God…"

"Hello there, Sonic," a feminine voice sounded.

"How did you know…?"

"I'm an officer from G.U.N. We need to meet up by the Shard, Shangri La, ASAP."

Then the call ended.

Sonic groaned. "What the hell is this about?"

Sonic, lazily, got ready for the meeting. He tied up his red necktie, then got his sunglasses. The hedgehog would then drag himself out of the door, towards the bus stop.

-

Amy looked at the cross in front of her. I hate Dr Eggman! She remembered saying, as she cried to the priest. For killing my parents! She remembered how the priest replied; it is not his fault. He wasn't the one who killed them. Amy wondered who that person was, if she would know. In the deepest of her mind, she could remember how her parents protected her from Dr Eggman's robot. She remembered as her mother curled up to her and protected her as they fell into the sea.

"Hmm?"

Amy pulled her phone out of her purse.

"G.U.N.?"

Amy, meet you up at Shangri La Rest., The Shard. ASAP.

Amy sighed and slowly walked out of the church, with her steps echoing across the hall. She looked back at the cross and pressed her hand on her chest.

"Guide me…"

-

Tails scratched his eyes, as he continued scanning the circuitry of one of his customer's cars. Ever since Queen Aleena was overthrown, Tails has been hiding from whatever wanted to kill him. After doing nothing. As he continued to tighten up screws, his phone started ringing.

Need to meet up with you at Shangri La, the Shard ASAP.

Tails sighed. "Ma'am. Your electrical board overloaded. I've fixed it up now."

"Oh thank you Mr Prower! You're a hero to me and my kids!" the lady replied. "They need to be waked up… kids."

Tails chuckled, watching them get into their car. "I wish I could do that."

He got into his car and drove off, towards the London City Centre. He feels good whenever he fixes one of his client's cars. It felt like helping Sonic once again… He missed his old friend, Sonic.

-

"Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna turn around and desert you!" Sonic sang, with this car's radio. Suddenly his enjoyment was interrupted by a sudden news report.

"Live: A group of gunmen, claiming to be Dr Eggman's soldiers, have taken the people of the Shard as hostage. Here's a live transmission from the men.

"We are here to proclaim the start of a new era, one that will lead the world to its destiny. We proclaim this land territory of Robotnikland!"

Sonic stopped in front of the building, where hundreds of people stood, watching the helicopters that surrounded it. Tanks were lined up together aiming at the building. But, with the lives of many inside it, such task simply cannot be risked. As he got off his car, he walked forward to gain a closer look. It was true. Men were taking the building as hostage.

"Wow," Sonic groaned, "So much for a meeting here."

"Sonic!" a voice called.

"Tails?"

"Sonic! Long time no see!" the fox said.

Sonic smiled, "Nice meeting up with you again, Miles."

"Hey!"

Sonic and Tails looked, to see a pink hedgehog running towards them.

"We have to do something!"

"Hey pinkie – how am I supposed to save them?" Sonic asked.

"My name is Amy!" the hedgehog exclaimed. "You're Sonic and you've got powers! You've got to stop this!"

"And how will a hyperactive hedgehog save a thousand people in a place I don't even know?" Sonic asked.

"We could work together," Amy replied.

"We could do this once more!" Tails added. "We've done this before!"

Sonic remembered the time when the Burj Khalifa was about to be blown up; Amy located the bomb, Sonic removed the bomb and Tails stopped it from blowing. But this was different – he was doing it in front of more than a hundred people that hates him, and would rather die to be saved by him. Sonic shook his head.

"I can't."

"Then we'll do it on our own," Amy said arrogantly, walking towards the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ma'am, this building is dangerous to enter. I'd recommend to stay back," said one of the soldiers on the tanks.

Amy replied, "I am here for a meeting. That is all."

Amy flicked her hair, showing her disbelief on the soldier. The pink hedgehog would then enter the building as if nothing was to stop her. She was Amy Rose and she knew that this was the right thing to do. However, Tails would be thinking the opposite, being the younger one – the innocent one.

Amy looked around, seeing that there was no one in the first floor. Everything was well lit up but, there was nobody in the restaurants. No barmen, no cashier, no police, no nobody. As she searched through the building, she heard a noise; one similar to metal grinding.

"Amy! Behind you!" Tails shouted.

Amy dodged the flying black piece of metal – one like a claw that detached from a crab. It separated then turned into a robot. Just when a bullet was to hit Amy, Tails pulled her upwards.

"I'll find a way to stop those robots while you find the people," Tails said, dropping Amy by the emergency staircase.

After climbing a few flights upwards, Amy reached the Shangri La hotel. People all over were bowing towards a metal piece of machinery. It had a red emblem in the centre – one that resembles the Robotnikland flag.

"Don't you worry guys," Amy said. "I'll get you out."

"We can't. He's still here."

"He?"

Out of nowhere, robots similar to the black claw fell from the ceiling. Amy was then cornered by them. As they slowly crept nearer to the hedgehog, numbers started coming up in her head...

"03…95…65…76," Amy mumbled.

As soon as Amy said so, somebody grabbed her. Sonic.

"You shouldn't be here," the blue hedgehog said.

Amy, however, sighed, then threw a glance over to the robots. They seemed to follow her hand movement. Halfway, through running, Sonic was pushed over by a black figure.

"Long time, no see, blue blur or should I say the hated," the figure said.

"Shadow. You son of a b****."

Amy would then stand up, with a smirk on her face.

-

"Darn it…" Tails said as he continued typing gibberish on his laptop.

On his laptop was the reoccurring error; 403, the heir has forbidden access to the system. Not knowing who or what the 'heir' is, Tails persisted. Until an error crashed the computer. His laptop said; Error: Pointer 002x003, FORBIDDEN_ACCESS, System failed to access drive cache and files. All returns with SIMILAR_VALUE("Null").

"I wonder what's happening with them upstairs…"

-

"What do you want miss?" Shadow spat. "You wanna beat me up?"

"Much much more than that," Amy chuckled. "Oh, and Sonic – lead the people out, please."

"So you definitely want a fight," Shadow said, while shaking his head. "Come at me b****."

She rose her finger and pointed at Shadow. Nothing. Shadow ran up to Amy with his fist straight in front of him. Amy dodged Shadow, with no hesitance. She would then gesture her hand to the paralysed robots, as if telling them to move. She would then aim at Shadow, with her finger.

" 6."

In a matter of seconds, Shadow fell to the ground with robots all around him.

"Boom."

All the robots exploded on Shadow's face, knocking him out. The metal crest stop lighting and the people finally stood. Tails would then go up to them, flying.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked Sonic and Amy.

Amy collapses, in front of him, alerting Sonic and Tails. The fox would then run up to Amy, checking for a pulse. Sonic would stand there, helplessly, as he watched Tails checks Amy.

"We've got to run," Tails said. "Fast."

-

Amy woke up on a beach, laying on the sand. She looked around. She had been here before. As she stood up, she felt soft sand under her feet. She felt the breeze that blew onto her and the trees and the waves, like a musician playing his best sonata.

She saw a man, she knew him, yet she didn't.

"Amelia," a blue hedgehog said. "Are you alright?"

Amy's vision cleared. Beside her was her boyfriend, Nick. He wore a brown woven jumper and a pair of clear glasses. He was there beside her, ever since Father John died. He was there to take care of her ever since. When her landlord kicked her out of her house when she didn't pay the taxes, Nick let her stay in his house happily.

He never ran out of things to give to Amy. But Amy, she gave him emotions in return, she never runs out of them. May it be anger, happiness or sadness, she relied on Nick.

Amy hugged Nick tightly. "I'm alright, Nick."

"Are you sure?"

Amy thought for a while and replied, "Something about Sonic the Hedgehog."

**AN: **This part of the story makes me sad cos its too short :C


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blaze looked out to the city that stood before her. Buildings, standing like crystals rising from the blankets of mist. The lights and neon of the urban society blocked by the mist, like a cover upon a light. Faint flashes of red, yellow and blue could be seen as the mist's transluceny faintly reveals the noise and faster lifestyle. However, above the clouds, were just cars, flying through the air, behind each other. The moon lights over the skyscrapers, those of which casting a shadow onto the mist. Lights could be seen turned on in other places, and children told their fairy tale. The cat could see them, from a long distance, laugh and cheer. Blaze rubbed the purple fur on her elbow.

The princess had longed for such a life when she was young, to be one with the others and to be able to interact like others. She dreaded her powers. Everyday she asked her parents whether she could reach out for the outside world, they would say no. Whenever she had to sleep, she had to sleep in a bed colder than she is and eat things that she could barely taste. But she soon understood that it was her power. The power to control heat and its properties - one almost impossible to control. Blaze, even after everything taught by her parents, wasn't able to control them at all. Her parents would stay up, days on edge, finding a way to control their daughter's power.

As she sat there, deep in her thoughts, a silver-furred hedgehog went onto the balcony, sitting by her. "Hey, Blaze."

The cat shot a look at the hedgehog, only looking back at the skyline, wondering what lies underneath the mists of the very city she protects. The city she was forbidden - by life and moral. She once believed in a wall that once stood before the world. One that restricts who goes in or out and nobody would dare to climb over it. She wouldn't. "Silver, am I different?"

Silver looked at Blaze and smiled. "Everybody is, Blaze."

The purple cat looked out at the buildings again, thinking about the city she lived in. There were so many people, when she passed by the security cameras, by the gates. All of which already have differences in fashion, height and emotion. She looked at herself and the dress she wore and the fur she had. Blaze then lit a fire within her hand and warmed the cold breeze in the balcony, lighting it up. Silver held out his cold hands, feeling the warmth of the fire Blaze made.

"I've got powers, Silver."

Silver looked at Blaze confusedly. "What's the problem with that? I have powers too."

Blaze stood and lit all the candles layed on the table as she walked by them. "I have very different ones than others have."

"Blaze, how different would you be to people with powers? Shouldn't you see them as a blessing?"

The cat looked at Silver and remembered her mother saying exactly the same words. That was the day when Blaze's father took a different path and divorced with his, then, wife. Blaze, that day, stayed in her room, crying that it was her fault that her father left her family alone. Frustration forced them away and Blaze realised that she was one of the reasons why her father left. All the staff left ever since Blaze had stayed. Many left, unable to cope with her anymore while some had sympathy and stayed. Blaze had affected people so much in her life because of her powers. Many dreaded it so much that they'd get sick. But if you listen Silver, you'd hear about how he did tricky pranks aimed at his peers - most of which ended up as a whole laughing stock. But that wasn't it for Blaze.

A tear ran down Blaze' face, as she ran. "I can't."

She ran away from her room, into the corridors and out of the two dusty doors she would barely pass. Silver ran for her, only to find her mixed into the great stream of cars in the air. Blaze had already submerged into the mists of the slums of Sol City and into the darker parts of it.

"Damn it!" Silver swore. "Computer, when's the next TerraGrid update?"

The computer calculated then came with an error. "Scanner must be closer to target. Please approach Twilight Zone. If not scannable, please resurface."

Silver hated the Twilight Zone. It was the part of the city submerged within the mists and into the gorges and valleys, overrun by a layer of buildings and urban sprawl. It is the darkest part of this city and deeper - who knows. Most of these gorges have never been measured before and if so, stretched hundreds of kilometres beneath mist level. He hated it since it was all alien to him and it would take him hours to get to a place there and back. As he submerged in his flying car, lights became more vivid - some depict advertisements common at the time. Various meals available within fast foods were posted on them too. Soon, Silver would take in the awful smell of industry. He would go deeper to go to the cloud-less city square of Sol City.

"Warning. Eggman Nega is within radius," the computer said.

Silver groaned. "Don't cause trouble, Eggman Nega."

Blaze was sitting at a seat within the square, in a hood. She covered her face with her hands as she sobbed silently. Before Silver could even walk up to her, a robot approached him, only to be thrown away by his power of telekenisis.

Blaze never noticed anything, but a shadow that covered her. A fat man sat by her, with white hair. Nobody seem to care but it was the super criminal, Doctor Eggman Nega. Blaze didn't care that she sat next to the most dangerous person in the whole of Sol. However, she allowed it to happen in her presence since he didn't pose a threat. "Do you have a problem with anything, Blaze?"

The cat lifted her face and bowed it down again. She blurted, "Don't attack me. We are in a secured area."

The man laughed and patted Blaze on the back. "This time, it's not about me - it's about you, Blazey."

"Don't call me that," Blaze muttered.

"What do you want, hmm?"

Blaze created fire with in her hand, lighting the paper she was reading. Eggman Nega touched the fire, only to burn his hand. "That power is pretty neat."

The cat paused for a moment and looked into the crowd, as they walked past her, as if it were all normal. Blaze looked at Eggman Nega and sighed. "Not to me."

The cat continued reading the novel she was reading. The story was about a princess, misunderstood by many, and ends up using her power over time to guide her people. Blaze closed the book and thought how her people reacted. They reacted negatively when they first seen her powers. Blaze looked up at Eggman Nega. "I..."

"You want your powers rid of, do you?"

Blaze gave a slight nod at the man. Silver, however, was being stopped by more robots. It was too late for him, for Blaze had already entered the flying car. Silver kicked the robots' heads and pushed them into the gorge with his telekenisis. Successfully ridding of them, he entered his car and tail-gated Eggman Nega. Sweat ran down his fur as he chased Eggman Nega. Eggman noticed Silver from the back so he turned a corner, to lose Silver. The hedgehog persisted and eventually caught up with Eggman Nega. The scientist had thought that Silver had gone, therefore continuing to his lair within the gorge - mingled with the black markets.

Silver parked nearby, as he watched Blaze and Eggman Nega get off the car. Silver followed them into an experiment chamber which had a bed in the middle. The hedgehog stayed at the side as Eggman Nega told Blaze what to do.

"Are you sure about this Blaze?" Eggman Nega asked. "You can never reverse this."

Blaze nodded. Silver shook his head, in disagreement, as he watched from a distance. He thought of a way to get to Blaze quickly. However, robots continuously scout the area, making it a hard approach. However, he could see that Blaze was already on the bed with a syringe pointed at her. Just when Silver was bout jump down, Eggman Nega had already inserted the needle into the cat. As soon as the syringe was removed from Blaze, she shrieked in agony. Silver was too late.

"Ah, well, hello, Silver," Eggman Nega chuckled. "Were you gonna save the cat on the floor? I bet you can't."

All Silver did was run up to Blaze and kneeled next to her, shaking his head. Blaze was crying, holding her arm, in agony. "Blaze... Please come back... Now you... WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?"

"Oh no - hedgehog gone mad, hmm? She asked me to get rid of her powers," Eggman Nega explained. "Well, I didn't. Instead, I've taken a bit away - enough to hurt but insignificant enough so that it wouldn't kill her."

"Why don't you give it back to her!?" Silver blurted.

Eggman Nega laughed at the question, as he walked up to the array of computers he had set up earlier on. He would then type up a few words, to show newsreports about him and his terrible doings. Eggman nega just stood there with a smirk in his face. "Why? Because I am Eggman Nega."

"Please!" Silver begged. "I would do anything for her!"

Eggman Nega smiled and showed two holograms - each with two different emeralds. Blaze shook her head slightly, unable to move because of what Eggman Nega had done to her. Silver looked at them and then at their descriptions. The hedgehog looked at Eggman Nega, as the man stroke his white moustache. Silver had a doubt but he must do anything to Blaze so that she'd be okay. That's what he will do for the rest of his life - to take care of the person he loved the most.

"I will bring the emeralds with me..."


End file.
